Tankers
Tankers, also known as Wagons, are round wagons designed for transporting liquids and other gaseous commodities. Standard tankers Standard tankers are used for transporting any type of liquid, rather than a specific type. These tankers feature no logos from other companies. Personalities Standard tankers on Sodor fall into the category of Troublesome Trucks, although the ones in other countries are less troublesome. Types of sentient tankers File:Standardtankersfaceless.png|Troublesome Trucks (faceless) File:Standardtankersquareface.png|Troublesome Trucks (narrow gauge square faces) File:OliverandtheTrucks22.png|Troublesome Trucks (narrow gauge square faces with large nostrils) File:Standardtankerbuckteeth.png|Troublesome Trucks (narrow gauge square faces with buck teeth) File:Standardtankerrectangularface.png|Troublesome Trucks (narrow gauge vertical rectangular faces) File:Standardtankerpointednose.png|Troublesome Trucks (narrow gauge vertical rectangular faces with pointed nose) File:MainStandardTankerCGI.png|African tankers Basis These tankers are based on standard pre-war tankers common across most of regions. File:TVStankersbasis.jpg|A tanker in real life Liveries Standard tankers come in black, grey and white. The tankers in Africa are purple maroon. Trivia * Some plain tankers appear with faces in the fourth series episode Toad Stands By and reappear in Big World! Big Adventures!. In the former, some of the faces were sourced from the narrow gauge slate trucks. Fuel tankers Fuel tankers are used for carrying fuel and petrol. The utmost care must be taken with these in case of fire. Personalities A fuel tanker with a face was seen in the Railway Series. In the television series they've never been seen with faces, however they have been seen amongst the Troublesome Trucks who tricked Bill and Ben. James once referred to his fuel tankers as "stupid trucks". Livery The fuel tankers are painted yellow. They originally had red warning signs and "SODOR FUEL" written in black on both sides. Since the switch to CGI, the tankers now carry an image of a red petrol can on both sides, replacing the original "SODOR FUEL" title. James once pulled a train of black liveried fuel tankers. In The Railway Series, fuel tankers painted green, red, blue and black have also appeared. Some of these tankers carry logos from companies such as BP and Shell. File:MainFuelTankerModel.png|A yellow fuel tanker File:BlackFuelTankers.png|Black fuel tankers (on fire) File:CGIyellowtankers.jpg|Yellow German fuel tankers Basis Most of these tankers are based on standard pre-war tankers common across most of regions. However some are based on DB Shell tankers from Germany. File:TVStankersbasis.jpg|A tanker in real life Trivia * Fuel has also been transported in plain black and yellow tankers without any labels. * The title "Sodor Fuel" is an in-joke; apparently it was intended to sound like "sod off, you all". Tar Tankers " " |Douglas and James, }} Tar tankers are used for transporting tar. The tar is mostly used for the roads. once crashed into some tar tankers after running out of control with a goods train : "James the Red Engine". Personalities Tar tankers fall into the category of Troublesome Trucks. Basis These tankers are based on standard pre-war tankers common across most of regions. File:TVStankersbasis.jpg|A tanker in real life Livery The tar tankers are painted black with "TAR" written in white on both sides. Trivia * Some tar tankers with faces appeared in Toad Stands By. The faces were sourced from the narrow gauge slate trucks. Some of these are owned by Twitter user Thomas Tank Merch. * In the first two series, due to budget limitations, the tar tankers were painted black on one side and white on the other, the latter side being used for the milk tankers. *In the fourth series, there was only one tar tanker model that had the "TAR" writing on only one side, as seen in Rusty to the Rescue. Oil tankers Oil tankers are primarily used for transporting oil. They have also been used for transporting diesel fuel. Basis These tankers are based on standard pre-war tankers common across most of regions. File:TVStankersbasis.jpg|A tanker in real life Livery The oil tankers are painted black. They originally had the word "OIL" painted on both sides in white, but since the switch to CGI, they now feature an olive logo depicting an oil rig with oil gushing out of it. Trivia * Three oil tankers appear with faces in Journey Beyond Sodor. Milk tankers Milk tankers are used to transport milk from local farms to the dairy at Elsbridge. Each morning, Toby collects one from the dairy on his way to Anopha and leaves it at Ffarquhar for Thomas to take on his first train. Occasionally, Daisy also pulls the milk tanker, though she used to avoid this job. Basis These tankers are based on standard pre-war tankers common across most of regions. File:TVStankersbasis.jpg|A tanker in real life Livery The milk tankers are painted white. They originally had "TIDMOUTH MILK" painted on their sides in blue, but since the switch to CGI, they now carry a logo of a cow in a blue circle. In The Railway Series, the tankers are painted yellow. Trivia * In the first two series, due to budget limitations, the milk tankers were painted half white and half black, with the latter side being used for the tar tankers. * In The Railway Series, the tankers have six wheels instead of four. * In the televised adaptation of Daisy, the milk tanker is called a van. Raspberry Syrup Tankers Raspberry syrup tankers are used for transporting raspberry syrup. One appears in the eighth series episode, Too Hot for Thomas. Basis These tankers are based on standard pre-war tankers common across most of regions. File:TVStankersbasis.jpg|A tanker in real life Livery The raspberry syrup tanker is painted maroon with a logo of a raspberry on both sides. Cream Tankers Cream tankers are used for transporting cream. Livery The cream tankers are painted cream with a logo depicting three milk churns on both sides. Jam tankers Jam tankers (named jelly tankers in the US dub) are used for transporting jam. Gordon once crashed into a train of jam tankers : "The Sodor Awards". Livery The jam tankers are painted silver. Toffee tankers Toffee tankers (named taffy tankers in the US dub) are used for transporting melted toffee. Thomas once took one of these tankers to a costume party when Toby was unable to. Livery The toffee tankers are painted orange. Water tankers Water tankers are used for transporting water. They first appeared in Toad and the Whale. Livery The water tankers are painted sky blue. Sugar tankers Sugar tankers are used for transporting sugar. They appear in the book Dustin Comes in First. Livery The sugar tankers are painted sky blue. They have the words "SODOR SUGAR" and an image of a sugar bag painted on the front and rear ends. References Category:Rolling Stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Freight Cars Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Orange Characters